Finally My Fairytale Come True
by dontcountonit
Summary: SEQUEL of My Fairytale come true? Love can be the best thing in the world...but it can also be one of the most painful things in life...SXSX?... ON HOLD
1. Silent Tears

**Chapter 1: SILENT TEARS**

It has been 5 years since he last saw her and he was still definitely in love with her. The guilt was still there, and it would be there till the day she would accept him again. Sasuke's now in 1st year college and still single. He is currently studying in Tokyo University and has taken up Law Major. Sasuke walked through the halls of Tokyo University, carrying books and was on his way to his dorm. As Sasuke arrived, he heard loud music. Slowly he opened the door.

"Naruto, turn down the music I have to study." Sasuke said as he placed the books on his study table.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" Naruto said as he jumped on his bed.

"Why? Hinata finally said yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup! And she's finally my girlfriend! How luckier can I get?" Naruto asked as he fell on his bed.

"Good for you, now can you keep it quiet dobe. I need to study and we still have to finish the thesis and clearly, you have not done anything yet." Sasuke said as he opened one of his books.

"Don't worry! I'll get started later! It will just be a piece of cake!" Naruto said.

"Easy for you to say…I have done most of it…" Sasuke hissed.

Sasuke has been the top student in Tokyo University, being in the dean lister people look up to him. He created an image wherein people adore him for is intellects and most especially his looks and body. Sasuke continued on reading while Naruto had gone off somewhere, maybe off to go out with Hinata. Hours later, Sasuke is still studying and decided to move in to another environment. He decided to go to a coffee shop just outside school. Taking with him some of the papers and his laptop, he headed for the coffee bean. When Sasuke arrived there, he took a seat by the window. Sasuke then continued reading, highlighting some words or sometimes even paragraphs or sentences.

"Ok…so the Lifting of the Temporary Restraining Order states that…"

_The power of the President to grant pardons and reprieves" cannot be interpreted as denying the power of courts to control the enforcements of their decision after their finality. In truth, an accused who has been convicted by final judgment still possesses collateral rights and these rights can be claimed in the appropriate courts." _

"Ahh…" Sasuke said as he highlights the paragraph.

While Sasuke read, someone sat behind him, moving his chair a little making the highlighter move and ruining the paper. Sasuke stopped and sighed, but continued. Suddenly the person started to talk, hearing her phone ring.

"Hello?"

….

"Ahhh….I'll be there."

….

"Thank you too, Goodbye."

The person stood up and walked out, with its bag and laptop. Sasuke looked up only to see the person with PINK HAIR walking away. Sasuke dropped his highlighter as the girl looked back and saw her green eyes.

"Sa…Sakura?..." Sasuke said as he stood up.

The girl crossed the street and went in the gates of Tokyo University. Sasuke quickly packed his things and went after her. As Sasuke followed her into the school, he could only stare at her following her every movement. He saw her enter the registrar's office. Minutes later Sasuke saw her leave the office carrying with her two-pieces of paper.

"Is she planning on studying here?...that means will be seeing each other again, get to know each other…and start over…" Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke followed her as she went into the library and sat down. He saw how she tucked her hair when she started writing. Finally Sasuke got a good look at her face.

'_She sure has matured…but her eyes are still the same expressive eyes that I love.' _ Sasuke said.

Sakura finished and went back to the office, coming out with only her bag. Sakura was walking when she dropped her handkerchief, she leaned forward reaching for her handkerchief. Suddenly a hand reached out the same time she did. She lifted her head only to be met with black eyes staring into her emerald ones.

'_Those are familiar looking eyes…oh no…it can't be…' _Sakura thought.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said as they stood up straight.

Sakura just stared at him and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Sakura, how are you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura pulled out of her trance looked at him.

"I...I'm fine. How about you?" Sakura asked.

"Still the same...you've changed." Sasuke said.

"Me? I guess I did. So did you." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Not really, nothing has changed I'm still the same Sasuke you left." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked down; she never thought that they would meet again.

"Ahh...so you study here?" Sakura asked.

"Yah. Look you want to grab a cup of coffee?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, why not." Sakura said as they left together.

Sakura and Sasuke reached the coffee bean and sat down in the table where Sasuke left his things. The store seems deserted because there were few people. There were like only 3 people, and Sakura and Sasuke was one of them. Then they started talking about each other.

"So what did you do in Europe?" Sssuke asked.

"Well...I studied in Paris. I actually finished college already, taking Renaissance Arts as my major then I decided to study again. I chose Japanese Art since I did come from Japan." Sakura said.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke said.

"So Sasuke, what's your course?" Sakura asked.

"I finished Political Science as my Pre-Law and then took up Law." Sasuke said.

"Ahhh...so how have you been doing?" Sakura asked.

"Same...still single." Sasuke said.

"Why? I'm sure girls still fall head over heels in love with you." Sakura said.

"Do I still have to answer that?...Its obvious isn't it? I'm still in love with you." Sasuke said as he looked out the window.

Sakura became silent, looking down at her lap as she fiddled with the hem of her blouse.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you still love me even though I left you?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke.

"I...I don't know...you mean more to me than you can ever imagine Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura in the eye.

"I don't know what to say...I don't know if I still feel the same way. But we can still be friends right?" Sakura asked.

"Sure..." Sasuke said as he smiled sadly.

"but...if we're meant to be then maybe I'll fall in love with you again." Sakura said.

"I can wait Sakura...no matter how long it takes even if I have to wait for a lifetime." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled but inside she was broken.

"Why is destiny trying to take him away from me? Why don't I feel the same way any more? I want to love him...but I can't..." Sakura thought as she cried silently to herself.

"I...I have to go Sasuke. I'll see you around." Sakura said as she stood up, bowed a little and left.

Sasuke looked her retreating back, feeling that maybe this was finally goodbye.


	2. lingering thoughts

Sakura sat on her pink mattress, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Why does it always have to be this way?...It's all my fault...I' am a coward..." she whispered, her heart breaking, shattering into pieces. "Forgive me Sasuke-kun..."

she said, hugging herself tight, "I don't deserve you..."

The night was chilly, a fog forming within the town. As she sat beside the window, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands, as she gazed hard at the darkness before her. The moist covered window made the outside world looks like nothing but an empty void. She reached for the glass, her hands nearing it. She began to write, doodling on every panel. As she reached the last and untouched glass, she began to write. Her hands gliding on the smooth glass, writing the words her heart had been longing for...

"Uchiha Sasuke" 

She had watch the words disappear slowly, turning back to moist. "If only I was like this glass window...", she sighed, "then it would be as easy as that to erase the pain..." she muttered as she placed her delicate hands on the window, leaving a handprint on it, slowly disappearing into nothingness.

On the other side of town, a man clad in a dark blue robe, sat in front of the fire with his trustworthy friend beside him as he watched the fire flicker. He rubbed behind it's ears, seeing his four-legged friend wag its tail, staring back at the fire Blankly staring at the fire for minutes, until a tear fell from his eye. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, easing the hurt. He stared to recall the events that morning. "It's been too long...months...years...since the day she walked out of my life." He said, crossing his arms around his chest, closing is onyx eyes. "Some of my friends have often wondered why I kept on waiting...I answer them because I love her...but..." he said as he opened his eyes, "in reality, I too do not know why I still wait... I had thought about it, but it only brought back the words I have been fighting to keep...

"_I will wait for you forever..."_

"...It made me realize that, forever is such a long time... can one really wait for forever? I remember reading in a book once, that forever may be impossible, but in love one can keep on fighting to make possible the impossible...That line cleared my clouded thoughts. It was not because I loved her that I waited, It was because her love was what I needed, it wasn't because I yearned for love, it was when I learned to love her made me realize that by loving her made me NEED love...her love..." Sasuke said as he stared at the glass ceiling above him.

Everyone in this cold and lonely world, finds in someone the warmth and company they unconsciously ache for. But in one way or another, there will always be something standing in between. Never lose hope though, all you have to do is believe. My cousin told me a saying once,

"Sometimes in life the things we wish for don't fall directly on our laps, it falls somewhere near by, and it is just waiting for us to notice it...it is not because the world is cruel, it is because the world is smart...it knows that we don't really appreciate the things that fall directly on our laps..."

nice isn't it? I can truly say that this saying is life in its truest form, a fact of life...

just keep it in mind...:D

Well! Do you mind hitting that button down their...:D the one beside the "SUBMIT REVIEW"...thank you!


	3. Just Not Meant to Be

Chapter 3: Just Not Meant to Be

Around her, displayed, were armors, samurai swords, kimono's and hakamas, mostly from the Meiji Era. Ancient artifacts surrounded her, and boy was she loving the experience. She had to do a thesis and she had barely started. She took pictures and wrote information about each artifact on her notepad.

"Geez! This will take a while." Sakura said as she walked around, stopping at every artifact which did not fail to take her breath away.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a boy stood in front of the doors of the courtroom.

"Okay, now for that thesis, I have to interview 3 judges and 5 lawyers. Here I go." Sasuke said as he entered the courtroom.

Sakura finished 2 hours later and headed for the coffee bean, her laptop in hand. She grabbed a chair and started writing her thesis, which was due 2 weeks from now. Coincidentally, Sasuke decided to go to the very same coffee shop. He looked for a seat, but found that every seat was taken. He then saw, a very familiar pink haired lady sitting by herself he approached her.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said.

She looked back and saw her Uchiha friend.

"Sasuke, what brings you here?" Sakura asked, as she took a sip from her coffee.

Sasuke was looking at her laptop then glanced back at her.

"Same reason why you're here." Sasuke said as he pointed at her laptop.

"Ahhh…"

"Mind if I sit with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Wh.." Sakura was about to ask, but then she saw that all seats were taken except the chair in front of her.

"Ohh...sure." Sakura said as she motioned him to sit down.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he sat down, and took out his laptop.

"So…what's your thesis about?" Sakura asked.

"Lawyers and Judges, you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"The Kojiki, and the I think the Nihongi too." Sakura said as she sighed.

"So that's why you seemed stressed out." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Yeah…I'm not even halfway through." Sakura said as she looked at him. "How about you, are you done?"

"Not yet, but almost." Sasuke said.

"Ohh…hey, maybe you're thirsty, I could call a waiter for you." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Hmm..why not. Thanks." Sasuke said as he started typing.

Sakura slightly raised her hand to call a waiter. He approached them and took out a pad paper. "What can I get you two?" he asked.

"Black Coffee for me, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Black Coffee as well, thank you." Sasuke said as the waiter bowed and walked towards the counter.

It was silent after their drinks arrived, both busy with their thesis. It was awkward, how they both sat so close to each other. Both of them in one table, face-to-face, for them it was a simple get together, for others it seemed like a date. Sakura's hand trembled; she felt her heart beat faster than usual.

'_Damn…why am I still feeling this way about him…my heart is beating so fast.' _Sakura thought as she gently placed her hand on top of her chest.

On the other hand, Sasuke kept taping his foot on the floor.

'_This is awkward…sitting in one table with her, brings back the memories…when we were still dating.' _Sasuke thought as he took a glance at Sakura.

An Hour later, Sasuke felt the table move a little. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was packing her laptop in her bag.

"You're leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, It's getting dark. Well, see you." Sakura said as she turned away but before she left, she said in an audible voice. "Goodnight Sasuke."

Her voice was quiet, but Sasuke heard it.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Waaa!! I'm gonna be late for class!" Sakura said as she ran towards the bathroom.

Her class that morning was History, and her teacher was a person you do not want to mess with. She had Anger Management, she was nasty, but oddly, she was kind towards Sakura.

Sakura was now dressed, and was running towards her car, and drove off.

"Please don't let me be late, Please." Sakura said as she turned left.

Minutes later, she was running towards her classroom. She hurriedly opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura said, her hair in disarray.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Haruno." Ms. Minami said as she smiled.

"Gomen." Sakura said as she walked in and headed for her seat.

The day went smoothly, and she was on her way home. Suddenly, someone called out to her. "Sakura-chan!"

She looked back and saw a man. She felt the corners of her lips tug she was smiling.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped in front of her, catching his breath.

"I...missed...you." Naruto said as he slouched, his hands on his knees for support.

"I missed you too. You know you shouldn't have ran, who knows you might trip and fall flat on your face." Sakura said as she giggled.

Naruto pouted, then suddenly Sakura gave him a friendly hug.

"I was kidding...your still as gullible as before..." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Well...that's me!" Naruto said as he laughed.

They broke apart and started chatting about their lives, how was the other doing, what course did he/she take...blah blah...the usual get together conversation.

"So Sakura-chan...you've seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh...yeah..." Sakura said awkwardly.

Naruto felt the tension; he decided to avoid the subject.

"Umm...well you know Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan's my girlfriend!" Naruto said as he smiled cheekily.

"Really?! That is good for you! Take care of her, or you'll get a taste of my fist." Sakura said as she playfully raised her fist in the air.

"Well Naruto, I have to go. Bye! Nice meeting you again though." Sakura said,

"Same here...bye! take care." Naruto said as he ran off to who knows where. :D

Sakura continued her walk and it led her to a secluded area full of cherry blossoms and other flowers.

She placed her things near the base of the tree. She then wandered the vast field. She was wearing her blue floral skirt and a plain white top. She started twirling and dancing by herself. (Play Aoi Hitomi by Maaya Sakamoto)

She was dancing, butterflies flying away. Then there was a gust of wind, the petals of the cherry blossom fluttered around her. She then started humming a song.

She started to remember the days when she was in Europe.

FLASHBACK 

"Auntie, I'm here." Sakura said as her auntie walked towards her and hugged her.

"Oh Sakura, it's been so long." She said.

Sakura smiled and hugged her back.

They were walking towards the house of her auntie, when suddenly her auntie spoke

"Are you sure you want to stay here? Japan has always been your home." Misaki said, her aunt.

Sakura was silent, she remembered what had happened in Japan before she decided to go. She looked at her Aunt with determined yet gentle eyes.

"I have never been sure in my entire life."

Sakura was walking towards her art class when she passed by a classroom; she peeked through the glass window on the door and saw girls dancing ballet. It was entrancing how they moved so gracefully, the way their arms stretched out like the wings of a swan. She was so captivated by it, she decided to take ballet lessons, but she did not forget her passion for art.

She danced so gracefully that many people adored her, not only for her talent in dancing but for her beautiful art as well.

"Auntie, I have decided to go back to Japan and continue my studies there." Sakura said as she held her aunt hands.

"Do as you wish my child. As long as you are happy." She said as she smiled.

"but I will never forget you auntie, thank you for everything." She said as they hugged each other.

END OF FLASHBACK 

She kept dancing, swaying her arms and twirling. She kept her eyes closed as she danced. She had not noticed the man leaning on the tree she had placed her things on. He had this sad and lonely expression on his face

"Now she dances..." he said to himself.

"...if I had realized my feelings for her earlier, I would be there, dancing with her." He said as he slowly closed his eyes, imagining the world he dreamt of having with her.

He opened his eyes, seeing that Sakura had stopped dancing. He saw her hug herself, holding on to her elbows, her arms placed near her stomach. He felt worried, why had she stopped dancing? Was she hurt? Did something happen? Those were the questions that stayed floating in his mind, but sadly, he could only hope that she was okay for he could not hold her close, comfort her, caress her, whisper to her soothing words. He had then realized how far away she was from him, almost impossible to reach, and on that moment, he told himself.

"I guess forever is impossible and from the beginning maybe I already knew that it would never work out." Sasuke said as he walked away.

As Sasuke disappeared into the trees, Sakura looked back, feeling as if someone was just watching her. It was familiar and somewhere in her heart she knew who it was.

"Sasuke..." she whispered to the wind.

She suddenly felt a pang in her heart, she does not know why but somehow it took away a part of herself. As if she had just let that something slip away from her hands...maybe forever.

Chapter 3 is done! Yeah! Well it was hard...not really...anyway, I hope you like it, and I' am making the next chapter at the moment. So please review! No flames!

Please and Thank you!

-Miyu-kanataluverz


End file.
